


complicated boyfriend thingie

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teaseful ChanBaek, Tsundere Jongdae, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: “Jongdae, look,” Baekhyun starts while cracking the steamed peanuts, “could you please stop pretending that Minseok is not your boyfriend, please? We all know that already.”





	complicated boyfriend thingie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #166
> 
> A/N: Dear prompter, as soon as I saw this prompt, I thought that I really liked it! I tries my best to make it as funny and fluffy as possible, so I hope I did quite a good job! I hope you and everyone could enjoy reading this! Thanks for checking it out! Also, thanks to the mods for this fest! <3

In Jongdae’s life dictionary, there are two things that he has always regretted up until this day.

One, being unable to be honest with himself, and

Two, being friends with Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jongdae, look,” Baekhyun starts while cracking the steamed peanuts, “could you please stop pretending that Minseok is not your boyfriend, please? We all know that already.”

This is why he regrets being friends with Baekhyun. That guy has such surprising mouth, you wouldn’t know what is saying in the next second. That guy is like a firework, always surprising you in unexpected time.

“W-W-What are you talking about?” Jongdae screeches, the noise coming out unnaturally like a banshee. He gets judging stares from the people around their table and he meekly tries to make himself look smaller than he already is.

“Oh, come on,” Chanyeol pipes in, while throwing an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to pull him closer, “You are not so oblivious with your stares, Jongdae.”

Jongdae watches those two share sickly loving stare and eww, they are such matches made in heaven.

“You are t-talking r-r-rubbish!!” He tries to come up with a strong response, but it seems like he only makes fun of himself. No one believes the bullshit coming from his mouth (Jongdae himself doesn’t believe it too).

He secretly glances aside through the corner of his eyes, trying to see what kind of reaction Minseok has over this thing. Minseok doesn’t seem to be reacting, so it’s not that bad. The guy is seated there, smile hanging on his face, and Jongdae internally heaves a relieved sigh.

He has known Minseok since a few years ago and one-sidedly decides that he has a crush on the guy. A big, fat crush. Cue Jongdae’s internal screaming because as much as he likes the guy and all, they have a very strong friendship and there is no way he would ruin it just because of his selfishness.

For all he knows, Minseok might be straight. Minseok might be only seeing him as a very good friend. Who knows?

 

 

 

A hand slaps on his back, quite hard, and sending him forward to the table. He glares at Chanyeol who is the obvious culprit, judging to the hand stilling on his back.

“Cheer up, buddy! Everyone knows it already! It would be impossible for you to deny it!”

Jongdae grunts, “Everyone thinks so because of you and your big mouth,” he hisses, pouting at the throbbing pain on his back. He yanks Chanyeol’s hand away from his body and difficulty tries to reach a hand to massage the painful spot, but still, to no avail he doesn’t succeed.

A gentle hand rubs his back and he glances at Minseok who is doing that for him.

“Chanyeol’s way of joking is too harsh sometimes. Is it hurting that bad?” Minseok asks, acting like a super kind older brother and oh my gosh, isn’t he the sweetest guy ever? If he could, Jongdae would be swooning at him already.

Instead of doing that, Jongdae clears his throat and glances away from the almond shaped eyes which look like they could read his mind.

“I’m fine. Kind of painful though, I just want to hit him back.”

“Then go on.” Minseok gives him a lopsided smile and that’s enough as a push for Jongdae to revenge on Chanyeol. He slaps a hand on the tall guy’s shoulder, taking the advantage of the other still cooing at Baekhyun who gets tomato sauce on his nose.

Chanyeol yelps, toppling over his drink to the table and the juice drips through the edge of the table. Jongdae screeches, regretting it almost immediately because it wets his pants.

“Shit,” he curses, trying to get away but he is late for that already.

Minseok grabs the pack of tissues from his bag (being the neat freak he is) and starts to wipe Jongdae’s legs dry. Jongdae panics and tries to stop him, “I- I’m fine! I can do it m-myself!” He stutters, holding onto Minseok’s wrists to stop his movement. Minseok looks up, eyes wide and round, and Jongdae’s breathe is stuck in his throat.

“It’s okay. Let me help you.”

Jongdae’s face flushes in pink as the guy continues to wipe his pants clean. Oh God, please don’t let him pop a boner during this time! It’s going to be very humiliating if that ever happens!

There are kissy noises coming from his side and he finds out that both Chanyeol and Baekhyun are mocking him. They make kissy sounds and gestures between him and Minseok, laughing at his pink face and damn it, how much Jongdae wants to hit them with his shoes.

“There. It might be a little sticky but it should dry up pretty quickly.” Minseok smiles, dusting the tissues away from his damp pants. Jongdae gulps because that smile gives up 1000 watts of energy and shit, this crush is getting so bad.

“T- thank you.” He whispers lowly. Minseok nods, smiling, and reaches a hand up to pat him on his head.

“You’re welcome. I guess you can’t do revenge again if it will only cause you trouble.” He says softly, teasing.

Okay, open up a hole. Jongdae is ready to be swallowed into it.

 

 

 

He should be very happy that Minseok doesn’t seem to be affected by all those gossips Chanyeol and Baekhyun and everyone are talking about. But why does he feel disappointed as hell to know that Minseok doesn’t even take it to heart? It feels like a slap to his face, knowing that the guy doesn’t spare him any attention more than a friend should have. It shows how much Minseok doesn’t think of him that way.

He wonders why Minseok is so calm while listening to all those words?

Shouldn’t he be acting like Jongdae, trying to deny everything, because that’s not true? That they are not boyfriends?

Why is he acting like he is not a little bit affected by it, being all smiley and accepting?

Jongdae sighs and decides to get back home to get some sleep. Over thinking is driving him crazy.

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes he envies his friends. Chanyeol looks like he is completely smitten by Baekhyun, judging by those loves in his big eyes whenever the shorter guy is around. Baekhyun looks just the same, though he is on the _tsundere_ side and he keeps acting cold but affectionate towards the tall guy.

They feed each other and they hug each other. They hold hands a lot and they kiss on every minute. It seems like they have their own world. Jongdae is not going to be surprised if tomorrow they would announce their marriage.

But again, seriously? Is love really that easy to find? If so, then how come Jongdae hasn’t found it for himself?

He can’t be honest with himself, yes, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t hope for love. The love that is reserved for him. He wants to find someone he loves and finds someone who loves him just as much as he does.

Speaking of love…

Jongdae secretly stares at the direction where Minseok is seated and laughing at whatever silly jokes Chanyeol is saying.

He holds a palm up against his chin while his eyes stay on his crush. Minseok is too handsome. He is too ethereal. He is not human. How come human can smile so cutely and so brightly like he does? And how come a human can be very kind like him? Listening to all the shit of gossips surrounding him but never saying anything?

 

 

 

“You know,” a voice whispers against his ear and Jongdae flinches in surprise, knocking his knee against the table. He winces at the dull pain, glaring at a grinning Baekhyun who is the culprit.

“What do you want?” He hisses lowly, trying to ignore Minseok’s questioning gaze put on him.

Baekhyun’s grin grows wider. “If you are going to deny it again and again, you should do it better, Jongdae yah.”

Jongdae feels warmth creeps up the side of his neck. “W- what are you t-talking about?”

“Hmm?” Baekhyun hums in a bored tone, but his eyes are gazing deep into his, “About Minseok. If you are not going to admit that you two are boyfriends, then you should keep your stare discreetly.”

“I… I’m not staring!” Jongdae grunts, waving the guy off. Baekhyun doesn’t listen to him, the guy wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

“I’m serious, Jongdae. If you don’t want to admit it, then try to keep doing that. If you want to admit it, then do it before someone else takes your place.” He says lowly, tone growing somber and serious for a moment, before he leaves Jongdae’s side completely to drown Chanyeol with kisses.

Jongdae gapes.

What does he mean with that? Admit it? Admit what? Someone else? Take his place? What place? Who will?

A hand pats his shoulder. “Are you okay? You look pale.” Minseok. It’s Minseok’s hand and it’s Minseok’s voice.

Jongdae pushes the guy’s hand away, blinking in shock at his own movement. He rises up from his seat hastily, the heavy chair dragged and making a sound. Everyone glances at him. He doesn’t like this attention. He feels like puking.

“I… I have to go.” He mutters low enough, grabbing his bag and accidentally yanking Chanyeol’s drink with it. With a soft apology, he runs out of the lunch room, with everyone’s eyes focused on him.

Jongdae doesn’t like being the center of attention. He doesn’t like it when people are staring. It’s weird.

But he doesn’t like it way more when he imagines someone else taking his place, staring at Minseok with hearts in their eyes, talking and laughing with Minseok.

Wait, did he say hearts in his eyes?

Jongdae stops running, halting completely in the middle of the hallway nearing the front gate.

Seriously?

“…shit,” he grumbles, rubbing his face in distress.

The entire love problem is driving him insane. He understands now why adults always say to never fall in love.

 

 

 

 

 

Trying to avoid the main problem might be a good idea. Jongdae chooses to stay in the library during the lunch break, or simply brings his lunch box and eats at the rooftop. Chanyeol’s been calling his phone repeatedly and sending him texts of his whereabouts but Jongdae ignores all of those and tries to find his solace.

Love life, huh? It’s so difficult and complicated.

It’s all because of Minseok! If only the guy is not that perfect, then Jongdae wouldn’t be twisted into this cruel fate of being friend zoned by the guy he likes the most. But wait, Minseok has never friend zoned him? Ah well, he must be straight.

Jongdae would never have a chance with him. Never.

 

 

 

 

 

A week into his avoiding gesture, he gets his arm clasped by a tight grip. Jongdae yelps when he is dragged into the restroom, with the door closing harshly.

“What the—Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun is staring at him with sharp eyes. “What the hell do you think you are doing right now?”

“What are you talking about?” Jongdae furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You go around avoiding us, don’t try to deny it, Jongdae. You are so terrible in lying. You could lie to yourself, but not to me.”

Jongdae gulps. “I’m not lying.” Lie. Lie. Such a terrible liar.

The other guy clicks his tongue. “I don’t know what’s in your head, what you are thinking, but Jongdae, I want you to fight for yourself. It’s not that difficult!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jongdae glances away, avoiding the stare.

Baekhyun sighs. “Okay, it’s all up to you. I told you already, don’t say that I didn’t remind you about it.”

Jongdae gulps, spinning around to walk out of the restroom, but Baekhyun’s next words stop him from doing so.

“Don’t regret it if you lose the chance. Someone else might take it.”

He glances back through his shoulder, eyes wide. “What?”

Baekhyun shrugs, pushing past him and walking out of the restroom. Jongdae calls after him, “What do you mean with that?” He asks. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and just waves his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s earlier words keep ringing in his head. Jongdae stops writing his homework and drops his pencil down to the desk, whining lowly. He doesn’t understand what Baekhyun was saying but it bugs him a lot. He can’t concentrate with his work, damn it.

Don’t regret it if you lose the chance.

Someone else might take it.

Would he be happy if Minseok be with someone else? Would it be okay for him if he ignores his feeling forever? Would it be okay for him to watch Minseok holding someone else’s hand?

Well, no. Not at all.

He likes Minseok, already liking him for a few years, and if he thinks he will be forever alone just because he is a coward, then he is wrong. Jongdae is not a brave one, but for himself, he will be.

Packing his things into his bag, he reaches for his phone and dials Minseok’s number. It goes unanswered and a sudden panic hits him. He decides to call Baekhyun instead.

“Hel—”

“Do you know where Minseok is?”

Baekhyun stays silent for a second before chuckling. “You know, you are pretty slow, Jongdae.”

“Do you know where he is or not? I swear to God, Baekhyun, if you don’t—”

“He has his soccer club training today. You forget?”

“Oh right. Thanks!” He says into the phone before hanging the call. He runs with all his might to the gym, hoping to find the guy.

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok is there, yes, but there is a girl standing in front of him. She is holding a letter, slowly giving it towards him and oh my gosh, is that a love letter?

Oh shit, it’s Jongdae’s only chance.

Jongdae hisses and runs across the field, grabbing the two’s attention. With his breath wheezing, Jongdae comes up to Minseok’s side to hold a loose hold around the guy’s wrist and he says, “I-I’m sorry but he is my boyfriend.”

Both Minseok and the girl are staring at him in shock, their eyes widen round. Jongdae gulps, hoping that he is not late and that Minseok hasn’t said yes to her.

Minseok chuckles and curls an arm around his shoulder, pulling him flush into his shoulder. Jongdae yelps and stays still.

“Yeah, he is my boyfriend.” Minseok says, his tone light and proud.

The girl chuckles. “I know. Everyone knows. Who doesn’t, anyway?”

Jongdae’s eyes pop open. What?

The girl hands the previous letter to Minseok. Jongdae almost feels betrayed because he still accepts it, but the next words manage to stop his heart from beating. “So read it and put your sign. I will get it back from you and hand it to the teacher tomorrow. I can’t wait for the event, actually. The girls are going to be very excited.” She says. Minseok nods and grabs the letter from her.

Wait, what?

“Sure. Tell Mr. Lee that the event would be successful and that he shouldn’t be worried about it. I’m sure that the boys soccer team and the girls soccer team would be able to hit it off. We should hold this mixed event more often in the future.”

“Yeah. I’ve to go now. See you tomorrow, Minseok. You too, Minseok’s boyfriend.”

Jongdae flushes in deep red as he slowly understands what’s going on. Being too embarrassed and humiliated by himself, he stays still and bends his head down. Shit, shit, shit.

Minseok nudges his shoulder. “You okay?”

“…fuck, I’m sorry- I thought—”

“…You thought she was giving me a love letter, don’t you?”

Jongdae nods his head, eyes squeezed shut. Minseok chuckles at that and shit, it’s screwed. Minseok is going to think so weirdly about him. Shit, shit, who said about being honest with himself? Look what he brought himself upon! If only he didn’t—

Minseok pulls him into a hug, a hand on the back of his head. Jongdae’s temple bumps against the guy’s shoulder.

“I’m glad. I’ve been waiting for so long, you know. For this moment to happen.”

“…what?” Jongdae mutters in disbelief. Minseok knocks his head gently with his fist. “I don’t know whether you choose to ignore my oblivious stare or are you truly slow, but I think our feeling is mutual, Jongdae.”

“W-W-Wait!!!” Jongdae screeches, backing away from the hug and holding a hand out to prevent the guy from coming closer. Minseok watches him questioningly while he holds his other hand over his chest, trying to calm him heart.

“Wait, okay? I… I need to process this whole damn situation,” he murmurs, feeling his face heating up from how Minseok is grinning that 1000 watt smile of his again.

“Stop over thinking,” Minseok says, stepping closer and ignoring Jongdae’s panicking yelps, winding an arm around the other’s torso to pull him flush against his chest. Jongdae blinks his eyes, his face becoming so red that he feels like a boiled tomato. Red and mushy.

“You are my boyfriend now, so I could kiss you.” Minseok declares as if it’s the most obvious thing in the whole world, tilting his head aside and claiming Jongdae’s lips in a soft kiss that feels like eating a melted chocolate.

The whole school is empty and the sky has turned a darker shade of orange. Jongdae feels himself closing his eyes and enjoys being kissed by his big, fat crush. Oh well, it’s his boyfriend now, isn’t it?

“Whenever you are trying to deny everything,” Minseok whispers against his mouth when they lean back. Jongdae tries to focus his stare as the guy’s face is way too freaking close to his.

“I always think you are so damn cute. I wonder when will you see me as your boyfriend while I already treat you like one?”

“H-h-how… I didn’t know that!!” Jongdae yelps when Minseok surges forward to leave a strong but quick peck on his whining mouth.

“Stop whining and let’s just kiss again.”

Jongdae gulps, “O-oka—mmph.”

 

 

In the middle of empty soccer field and under the orange sky of sunset, Jongdae gets many sweet kisses from his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

“You are a genius, babe.” Chanyeol comments as he and Baekhyun watches the newly formed couple kissing in the middle of the field.

Baekhyun smirks. “I know, right? Jongdae’s sometimes too gullible. I don’t think he knows but everyone in the school knows they are boyfriends already. Who else would dare to come closer to Minseok? Well, not under my watch.”

Chanyeol stares in awe.

“Babe, let’s get married tomorrow!”

“Sure thing, Chanyeol! Let’s take those two so we can have twin weddings!”

 

 

 

 

 

In Jongdae’s life dictionary, there are two things that he once regretted but not anymore.

One, being unable to be honest with himself (he is being honest and look, he got a boyfriend!), and

Two, being friends with Byun Baekhyun (this one is inevitable but he is thankful towards the guy, actually).

 


End file.
